


Christmas Morning

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir doesn’t like waking up early on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

“Fakir!”

Fakir groaned as Ahiru jumped down on their bed, her excitement evident. He buried his face deeper into his pillow. “Way too early.” He mumbled, hoping his wife would get the hint and go back to sleep.

No such luck.

“Fakir! It’s Christmas!” Fakir sighed. He rolled over in order to look at her. “So you’ll get up?” Ahiru asked hopefully.

Fakir shook his head, and Ahiru squeaked as he grabbed her and pulled her down to him. She rolled her eyes and snuggled in closer. “We have to get up, Fakir.”

“Not right away. “ He answered, his voice sounding drowsy. “Let’s just stay here for a while.”

Ahiru sighed melodramatically, the exasperation it expressed in direct conflict with the large smile on her face. They lay there for a moment before Ahiru smacked him lightly in the arm and sat up.

“Come on! We can open presents!”

Fakir’s answering groan was louder this time, but much more good natured as he reluctantly got out of the bed.  
______________________________________________________________

“Daddy! Mommy! Santa came!”

Fakir groaned as his youngest child shouted in his ear. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He groaned again and buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t care if it was Christmas, five in the morning was too early for anyone to even think of getting up.

“Sweetheart?” Fakir heard his wife come to his rescue.  
“Yes, Mommy?”

“Why don’t you go play in your room for a while and then after breakfast, we’ll open presents?”

“Okay.” The young girl responded, disappointment seeping into her voice as she shuffled out.

Fakir mumbled a thank you and wrapping his arms around Ahiru fell immediately back asleep.

__________________________________________________________________  
Knock, Knock

Fakir groaned slightly as he awoke. His wife looked at him from across the room.

“Well, they let us sleep in this year.”

Fakir chuckled. “It’s still too early.”

Ahiru smiled widely and wandering over to the bed, leaned down to peck Fakir on the cheek. She swatted his arm playfully. “Get up.”

He groaned, just like he did every year. She smiled in answer, and went to go answer the door, knowing he would be up in a few minutes with a (relatively) good attitude.


End file.
